Fiction Faceoff Episode 3: SAAR vs SWA
by Catman1998
Summary: It's guns a blazin' as the Seishou Academy Assault Rifle Class from Upotte take on the Social Welfare Agency from Gunslinger Girl. Only one gun girl group is walking out of this alive while the other one will be gun downed for good.


Fiction Faceoff

Episode 3: Seishou Academy Assault Rifle Class vs Social Welfare Agency

No research...just good old fashion bloodshed.

BEGIN!

SAAR- 5 (Funco, Ichiroku, Sig, Elle, and Sako)

SWA- 5 (Triela, Henrietta, Angelica, Rico, and Claes)

The battle begins at the SWA institution where our main five members Triela, Henrietta, Angelica, Rico, and Claes load up their guns to go to the firing range for their daily training. The five were about to go on the biggest terrorist hunt they had ever been on; a terrorist hunt in a Yakuza mansion, so they needed to be ready.

The Next Day

The girls headed over to the Yakuza mansion to slay the Yakuza gang members that have been dealing with Mexican cartel members and have been using car bombs all across Northern Japan. When they got there, all of the Yakuza that were supposed to be guarding the outside were all dead. The girls were confused beyond belief.

Rico: What the hell?

Triela: Looks like someone got here before we did...

Henrietta: Well whoever they are, we need to find out if they're still here. Let's check inside to see if we can find any survivors.

Triela: Agreed. Let's go girls.

The five kicked open the door and examined the entire mansion. There were no surviving Yakuza gang members left. All of them were shot up brutally.

Angelica: Yep, I knew it. They're all dead.

Triela: Well...let's get back to HQ then. We'll just have to inform—

?: Well, if it isn't the Social Welfare Agency...

Henrietta: Who said that?! Show yourself!

A blonde haired girl with a sadistic smile and elf like ears (who was Sako) appeared as she slid down the staircase.

Sako: Sorry ladies, but you're too late. We've already taken care of these scumbags.

Rico: Hey! We are the authorities here ma'am not you! So just back off and—

?: That means get lost bitch!

Another girl had come down the stairs, this one was somewhat pudgy and had black hair (Sig). And then, three more girls came down the stairs (Funco, Ichiroku, and Elle).

Triela: Who are you girls, why are you here, and who is your leader.

Funco: (raising her hand) That would be me. My name is Funco; and these girls are Ichiroku, Sig, Elle, and Sako. We are the Seishou Academy Assault Rifle class, or the S double AR. Our mission is to get good with using guns and killing our foes. We came here to get practice on big opponents like these Yakuza, which ended up being a waste of time considering how pathetic these guys were. Anyways, I suggest we all take out leave and for get that this all happened. Call it an act of suicidal mutiny.

Triela: That's not happening.

Funco: And why not?

Sako: You going to try and stop us from leaving this place alive?! Bring it on then bitch nuts!

Funco: SAKO!

Triela: Well...we were going to tell you to put your weapons down and come with us, but I can tell that reason isn't an option here. It's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get. But keep in mind: only one side is leaving this place alive.

Sako: DEAL SLUT!

Funco: Dammit Sako...

Henrietta: Here we go...

The battle has started as each side starts shooting at each other. Claes is gun downed brutally while Angelica and Rico become injured.

SWA- 4

Elle and Sig chase after Angelica and Rico while the other three SAAR girls chase after the other two SWA agents. Angelica and Rico tried escaping out the back door, but Sig threw a flash bang right at them. Sig slaughters Rico and Angelica, but Henrietta kills Elle and fatally wounds Sig.

SWA- 2

SAAR- 4

Sig tries to go after Henrietta, but Henrietta turns around and shoots her in the stomach. Sig dies in about a minute.

SAAR- 3

Henrietta walks out of the house to find the other three SAAR members still alive. She is then attacked by Sako. The two engage in a knife fight, but Henrietta is easily defeated after Sako delivers the killing blow to Henrietta's stomach; gutting her like a pig. Henrietta looks gazes at her fallen guts before falling to the floor, dead.

SWA- 1

With all of her friends dead, Triela decides to play it safe. She walks quietly into the living room and is attacked by Ichiroku. Ichiroku kicks Triela's ass really hard before Triela then throws her onto a table and bashes her head on said table three times before stopping due to her being dazed from the many hits she sustained from being beat up by Ichiroku. Outside, Sako pulled out a grenade launcher from the dead corpse of one of the Yakuza gangsters. Triela saw her outside with it and ran out the living room. Ichiroku saw Sako and screamed as Sako fired the launcher which the grenade kills Ichiroku.

SAAR- 2

After accidently crashing into an inside pillar while still dazed, Triela goes outside to confront Sako. The two engage in a knife fight, but this time Triela is successful as she impales Sako in the neck very deeply.

SAAR- 1

The fight now came down to just Triela vs Funco. The two ran into opposite sides of the house as the exchanged fire. After two minutes of gun firing, Triela is hit in the right arm while Funco's left leg is extremely damaged by the number of bullets Triela put in it. The two injured girls then engaged in another melee fight, but this time with their fists. As they continued, Funco pulled out a pistol and shot Triela again, this time in the stomach.

Triela: No...

Triela pulled out her bloodied knife and tackled Funco to the ground. Funco tried to kick her away, but Triela impailed Funco's chest with a stick grenade. Triela ran as fast as she could as the Funco closed her eyes as the grenade blew her up into chunks of Funco guts.

SAAR- 0

Triela exits out the front door and walks down the streets, clutching her bleeding stomach before passing out.

Winner: Social Welfare Agency

Next Episode: Calamity Mary vs Mami Tomoe (Magical Girl Raising Project vs Puella Magi Madoka Magica)


End file.
